The present invention relates to aerodynamics of flying apparatuses and represents an aerodynamic lifting-thrusting propulsion device arranged on the flying apparatus for producing a lifting force and a thrust.
A rotatable carrying screw of a helicopter is known, which produces a lifting force and a thrust (A. M. Volodko “Helicopter-A Worker and a Soldier”, M. publishing house DOSAFF 1984, page 82).
Vanes of the carrying screw of helicopter are known, which produce during their rotation a lifting force and a thrust force during flying of a helicopter (W. Johnson “Theory of Helicopter, V. 1, M., “Mir”, 1983, page 17).
A disadvantage of the known carrying screws of a helicopter is their low efficiency of producing of a lifting force, and therefore for producing acceptable values of the lifting force it is necessary to supply a significant power. During rotation of the vanes of the carrying screw, the cross-sections of the vanes have different velocity relative to air, the lower radii of circumferences described by these cross-sections, the lower the velocity. As a result, a surface distribution of the aerodynamic force on the vanes appears to be non uniform (close to square), which significantly reduces the efficiency of producing a lifting force.